


he's mine

by phvonix



Category: DreamSMP, DreamSMP Lore - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AGAIN THIS ISNT A SHIP, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dad! Dream, Fictional, No shipping, Other, PLEASE ITS NOT A SHIP, Son! Ranboo, THEY ARENT IN A REALTIONSHIP, dreamsmp! lore, everyone in the smp will most likey be included, family arc, headcannon i made, idk what else to put, im really bad at updating, listen to shes mine pt2 by j.cole, no beta we die like dream's twitch channel, soft dad dream moments, this is my first time writing on ao3, uncle! punz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phvonix/pseuds/phvonix
Summary: !! THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC !! the title is inspired by the song she's mine pt 2 j.cole and i really suggest you listen to it. The song is very pretty :'). This fic is inspired by the headcannon i posted that dream is ranboo's dad in the dreamSMP lore on my twitter !! I suggest following that if you want updates and to get to know me :).
Relationships: None
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	1. Rough Outline

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just my theory/headcannon and how it ties into the lore of the dreamSMP. Later chapters will follow my timeline and i will actually write more in depth of whats happening

This is a rough outline of what i have for the theory. The later chapters are going to be like actually writen like not bullet point and stuff :)

Known about the two  
\- Ranboo is half enderman, half unknown  
\- Dream’s species is completely unknown   
\- Ranboo has one green eye and bleeds green blood (taken from the lore that when ranboo died he dropped lime green dye which is his blood)   
\- The half of ranboo that is white can be related to dreams white part of his body  
\- Dream wants to protect ranboo from the end ???  
\- Dream has a secret enderman lover thing ???? in the end maybe ????  
\- Dream finds ranboo as a young baby   
\- The end is restricted, but since ranboo is half enderman he can go through

Back History (dream is younger than current lore and ranboo is a baby)  
\- Dream didnt know about ranboo until he found him  
\- Dream finds (baby) ranboo under a tree hiding from the rain while exploring (loooong time ago, around the beginning of him having spirit)  
\- Dream recongized the green in ranboo’s eye and the half white part of him and knew ranboo was his son  
\- He wanted to have a happy family to come home to so he took ranboo in   
\- Dream raised ranboo in secrecy at his house  
\- Dream also banned travel to the end in hopes to protect ranboo  
\- Dream had no idea how to raise a baby so there would be a lot of late nights  
\- Dream and ranboo falling asleep in a rocking chair  
\- He always hated leaving ranboo during the day so when he came home he spent a lot of time together  
\- Ranboo would run to dream and hug his leg when he entered through the door  
\- Dream would clean himself off of any blood that he obtained during the day before he went home to ranboo  
\- Dream eventually told punz about ranboo and said that if anything happened to him punz was in charge of protecting ranboo  
\- Punz became known as uncle punz to ranboo  
\- Punz would sometime visit ranboo during the day  
\- Ranboo was obsessed with dreams mask as a toddler  
\- Dream gave ranboo a crown for his birthday each year   
\- Around 4 years old ranboo would start teleporting   
\- Ranboo would teleport to dream during the day and dream would panic  
\- Dream would start teaching ranboo about history and science stuff  
\- Punz would teach ranboo math and language/how to read  
\- Dream would take ranboo to visit dreamsmp land when it was night  
\- When ranboo turned 7 dream became more lenient about rules and often let ranboo explore during the day and sometimes come with him but whenever anyone asked about ranboo dream brushed it off  
\- Dream would teach ranboo thing outside like how to shoot a bow and arrow, ride a horse, fight, and farm when he got older (around 8-10)   
\- Dream let ranboo go around 14 years old to protect him (this was when everyone start turning on dream)

Current timeframe   
\- Ranboo and dream remember their history but dream disregards ranboo in order to protect him  
\- punz is the only one that knows about ranboo  
\- Ranboo and dream meet up at dreams house sometimes  
\- Ranboo is dreams spy  
\- Ranboo starts to like l’manberg  
\- Dream realizes this   
\- Dream realizes that ranboo griefed george’s house with tommy but refuses to acknowledge it because he wants to protect ranboo  
\- Dream is higkey a ranboo apologist  
\- Dream and ranboo meet up and dream trains ranboo sometimes still   
\- Ranboo wants to go to the end, he is drawn to it  
\- Dream warns against it  
\- Dream knows that ranboo has the ability to go through the restriction   
\- Ranboo asks about the end and dream just avoids answering

My timeline/the future  
\- Ranboo is so tempted to go to the end, he starts to create a plan to go  
\- Only tubbo and tommy know about the plan   
\- Ranboo disappears and dream gets SUPER nervous and scared   
\- Dream starts to go super protective dad mode  
\- He searches everywhere throughout l’manberg, dreamsmp, outlands, EVERYWHERE  
\- Ranboo enters the end   
\- Dream starts asking tubbo what happened to ranboo and tells him about how ranboo is his son   
\- Tubbo folds and tells dream   
\- Dream panics and goes to the end  
\- There him and ranboo interact and dream tells ranboo the backstory  
\- Dream tells ranboo that any enderman cant leave the end  
\- Ranboo realizes what that means, dream refuses to believe it  
\- The one scene from wreck it ralph type beat and the end where they try and get penelope through the barrier  
\- Ranboo lets dream go  
\- Dream promises to visit  
\- Dream does visit  
\- Tubbo and tommy miss ranboo and go to the end to try and free him  
\- Dream realizes and stops them  
\- Dream has to reinstate the restriction on the travel to the end   
\- Angst ending with dream having to abandon ranboo  
\- Maybe a happy ending ???? maybe ???


	2. Pluviophile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds his buddy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and love on here and on twitter !! I've gotten a few questions about writing a spinoff to the headcannon and i'm totally okay with it !! just tage me so I can see it and share it because i love reading what you write !! also if any creator says they are uncomfortable with this I will delete.

_Pluviophile (n). a lover of rain, someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days_

Maybe it was the rain. Yeah, it had to be the rain that was making Dream act like this. The rain was heavy, Dream could hear it pattering off the wood of the Prime path and tapping against the leaves of the tree surrounding him. He almost hesitated when he thought he saw a little boy hiding in the bushes. Surely there wasn't anything there. The rain was just hitting the leaves weird and made it look like there was something there when there wasn't.

 _Right?_ _What if there was a little boy and now he's probably gonna get hypothermia and it's going by your fault for not helping him._

Dream sighed and with a short tug on the lead that was attached to Spirit he turned around. Spirit met him with a little bit of resistance. They did not appreciate the rain as much as Dream did and just wanted to get back to the dry area of their stable and the hay that was waiting for them there. 

"Come on Spirit, I think I saw something," Dream expressed giving another tug to Spirit's lead and reluctantly Spirit followed. 

Dream approached the bushes where he thought he saw the boy. _It's a pretty good spot to hide honestly, there's plenty of branches and leaves to hide in._ Dream lowered himself to the height of the bushed to start pushing some of the leaves to the side to see if there was anyone there. He felt the rain sitting on the leaves absorb into the sleeves of his clock and knew he was going to regret this little voyage of his later. Regardless, he kept looking around. _I knew a saw someone over here, that green was to bright to be a leaf of some sort... it was bright enough to match his green birthmark that was hidden behind his mask._

"What the hell am I doing? There's no kid. I'm just going crazy." Dream muttered to himself. He started to raise himself from his crouch, but he must have underestimated the amount of branches that were there. He felt a few pokes into his back and legs as he rose but brushed it off. He started to move from his spot when he felt the weight of his mask slip from his face.

"Wha-" Dream whipped around looking for his mask. Anyone could walk by and see the green mark covering his right eye. He pushed the leaves around not caring about the supposed kid or how wet his sleeves were gonna be or even Spirit waiting out on the path for him in the rain that started to have a chill as it got darker. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Where is it!" Dream dropped down and started frantically moving the mud around in hopes of finding his safety net. He felt his hand bump into to something solid and Dream quickly grabbed it. 

_What? This doesn't feel like my mask at all? Why is it cylinder-like and not flat?_ Dream's mind raced as he tried to figure out what he was holding. _It feels fleshy and not fully solid._ _It could be anything, A bone, A spider leg, shit. what if its a spider leg and he just woke it up._ Dream had left his sword and axe hanging from his sadle on Spirit and running at Spirit with a spider chasing after him was a good way to lose his horse. 

Dream slowly loosened his grip around whatever object he was holding and slowly crept back a little. He started to stand up when he heard- _Was that a cooing noise? I don't remember any mob making that sound? I have to find out what that was. Maybe that's what the green thing is that I saw before._

Dream lowered back down to a crouch position and pushed the leaves to the side that covered where he assumed the sounds came from.

 _Is that a fucking baby? Why is there a baby? Where did the baby came from? Is that my mask? Why does it's eye look similar? Was does it have a green eye? A green eye. Fuck_ It was like looking in a mirror. _Fuck.... There's no way. She left to who knows where when she was still pregnant. There was no way it was his. Right?_

Dream was pulled out of his spiral by the cries of the baby that was sitting in front of him with his mask in it's hands.

"Shit, fuck, hell shit," Dream uttered taking a few steps forward and grabbing the baby from it's spot in the mud. He held the baby away from his body trying to avoid the mud, "Uhh, don’t cry? Please?” Dream begged starting towards the wooden path and Spirit. 

The baby continued to cry and started to try and wiggled out of Dream’s grasp. 

“Hey, stop that. Come on I’m trying to help you,” Dream muttered at the baby reaching the wooden path. “You know what fine. If you’re going to be difficult.” Dream set the baby down on the wood out of the mud and unhooked his shawl from around his neck. He then wrapped it around his body twice and tied the two corners together. He picked up the little baby and put it in his makeshift carrier. 

“Okay little guy, let’s go home,” Dream mumbled down at the baby. “But first you got to give me this,” Dream plucked the mask out of the baby’s grasp and fixed it on his face. He grabbed Spirit’s lead, fixed his hood so it not only covered him but also the baby and started in the direction of his home. 

The baby’s cries died down and turned into sniffles every few seconds. Dream looked down at the baby and noticed it’s eyelids starting to drop. He slowly put his hand on it’s back and softly rubbed it. “Maybe this won’t be too bad huh.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post every few days right now since im on winter break but when i go back to school it will most likely be weekly posts.


	3. Tacenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of a single father and his teleporting son pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little late because I got really busy and I'm trying to figure out the best time for me to post so apologize :)

tacenda (n). Things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence 

Dream felt his shoulders loosen as he saw his house appear from the downpour of rain. The rain had been unforgiving and was beating against him the whole walk home. His cloak that he moved to use as a make-shift umbrella had been soaked a while back to the point where it started dripping water on him and the baby. The baby had thankfully fallen asleep after a few minutes of the trek.

_How does a baby fall asleep in a rainstorm like this? Given I do the same thing when I’m covered by a roof and warm. But out in the cold, rain like this?_

As Dream approached the door, he felt the baby wrapped against his chest start to awaken. “Hey buddy,” Dream sighed down at the awakening kid. “Let’s get out of the rain yeah?”

Dream turned the knob of his door and stepped inside his home. He shrugged off his soaked through boots and dropped the cloak he was holding.

_‘I really should get a lock for that door’_

He took a few steps inside, kicked the door closed, and headed over to his bedroom down the hall, “How about we get you some dry and warm clothes now huh?” Dream asked looking down at the baby cuddled into his chest who seemed to seek out his warmth. He took off his mask and set it on his dresser.

As Dream approached his bed he released the knot that was tying the makeshift baby carrier and let it fall, holding the baby to his chest. “I hope I have something that will work as makeshift clothes for you little guy,” Dream said looking down at the baby. He set the baby down on his shawl laying on the bed and headed over to his dresser to find something warm he could wrap the baby in.

_I don’t have anything to take care of a baby with. No diapers, nutrition, clothes, or a bed. Why did I do this? I could have left it at the orphanage._

He heard the baby coo from behind him on the bed and snapped out of his frozen state. Dream sighed to himself as he opened the drawer where he kept his shirts and shawls and grabbed one of his smallest shirts and a shawl to wrap around the baby. 

“I guess this will do,” Dream said, walking back over to the baby, “Let’s get you out of the wet clothes how about?” Dream asked the baby as if it could respond to him. 

  
-

After changing both himself and the baby into warm clothes, Dream lifted the baby into his arms and headed out to his kitchen to hopefully find something to feed the baby. 

“I hope you can digest cow milk,” Dream sighed down to the baby, “I don’t really have anything else to give you. How am I supposed to take care of a baby? Babies are confusing and cry all the time and you can never tell what's wrong so it’s like a series of guessing until you stop crying. Maybe this was a bad idea. Should I talk to Punz or someone? Or maybe Wilbur? I know he has Fundy. But then again I am threatening war if he doesn’t stop his little drug deal thing. Yeah, I’ll talk to Punz tomorrow maybe.” 

The baby cooed up at Dream and quirked it’s head to the left as if it understood anything that Dream was saying. 

“Here we are. One bottle of milk for you.” Dream picked up the bottle and held it up to the baby’s milk. He let his shoulders rest from their tensed state when the baby started drinking the milk. “Thank you Lord Prime,” Dream thanked. Tonight wouldn’t be the night that he had to deal with a baby that refused to eat. Before all of the hostility between him and Wilbur, he saw how tired Wilbur would be in the morning after a night of cries from Fundy who refused to feed. 

“Maybe talking to Wilbur would be a good idea huh. He probably could help me with taking care of you.” Dream mumbled to himself as he watched the baby in his arms drink the milk. “That might be a good idea.” 

After the baby finished it’s bottle of milk, Dream grabbed a bun from his food supply and headed back towards his room with the baby in his arms. “Are you sleepy, little guy? I know I am. It's been a long day, that's for sure. Between regulating and enforcing the laws that Wilbur and his crew continue to disobey and expanding the land of DreamSMP, the day can get pretty long, and now I have you.” Dream smiled down at the baby in his arms. He saw it’s eyes slowly start to lose their awareness and watched the baby sleep into sleep. 

When Dream reached his room he placed the baby in the middle of his bed. “Where am I supposed to put you? I don’t exactly have a crib.” Dream quietly asked himself. “I guess I’m going to have to make a make-shift one for you,” Dream sighed to himself, grabbing the pillows from the top of the bed. He placed two on both sides of the baby to create some sort of a barrier around it. 

Dream went out to his couch and grabbed the decorative pillow sitting on it and the throw-over blanket and headed back into his room. He set both of them down on his carpeted floor and layed down. It wasn’t exactly comfortable but it would do.

-

The sun was finally rising and Dream sighed to himself thankful for it. “Hopefully I can get someone that will help me now. I have no idea how to take care of the baby nor any resources.” 

He left the baby who was still asleep on his bed and headed out to the kitchen to pack his backpack and satchel to prepare to head into the main town. He packed some food for him, some milk for the baby, an extra shawl, an extra backpack, and his gloves. Dream then headed back into the bedroom where, thankfully, the baby was still asleep. Dream got dressed and tied a shawl around his chest in the same fashion as the night before. He carefully lifted the baby into the makeshift carrier with its heading resting right next to the necklace hanging from his neck. He tucked the necklace into his top and grabbed his mask from on top of the dresser. Dream left his room, grabbed his pack and shawl from the main room, and left his house, closing the door behind him.

Dream headed back to the stable to get Spirit ready to ride into the main town. He packed his armour and weapons onto the packs hanging from Spirit and saddled them up. 

“Alrighty Spirit, we are gonna go into today,” Dream smiled, petting Spirit’s nose. He saddled up careful of the baby slowly waking against his chest. After getting into a safe position, Dream gave Spirit the command to start moving, and the group headed into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Aspectabund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream shows the baby to his mom!

Aspectabund (adj). Letting or being able to let expressive emotions show easily through one’s face and eyes 

The trek to two for the two was short. The rain that had tormented the two the night before had passed and had left behind the smell of blooming spring flowers. 

The baby tied to Dream’s chest had woken up shortly after the beginning of the trip and, thankfully, seemed like it was in a good mood. 

“There’s something special about Spring, isn’t there buddy.” 

The baby, of course, did not understand a single thing that his carrier was saying, but maybe there was something between the two. The feeling seemed mutual, and Dream didn’t need to push any further than a slight look down at the baby. 

“You know, I think we are gonna make a great team. I never was really taught anything about babies, I am kind of a warlord. I can’t imagine what anyone in the main town is going to say, but that’s beside the point. I think we go visit Puffy and then go talk to Punz. I think Puffy knows how to deal with non-human babies, so maybe she’ll show me how to take care of you.”

Dream continued walking until the edge of the town began to appear in the distance. Puffy’s house was, thankfully, around the edge and he didn’t have to walk through town with the new baby strapped to his chest. 

_ I don’t think I am ready to bring this little guy into town yet. Who knows what could happen if Tommy or Wilbur found out I had a child. _

As he approached Puffy’s house, Dream felt nerves creep up from his stomach to his throat. He tied Spirit’s lead to a fence post and walked towards the house. 

_ What if she’s angry? I don’t think she will take her son showing up at her door with a child strapped to his chest too well. _

Dream approached the door and was hesitant before knocking.

_ Do I truly want to do this? What if she doesn’t think I’m fit to take care of a child? I really want to take care of him, the fact that he was left without a parent for who knows how long… I just want to be there for him. I need to do this though, she deserves to know her grandson and she might help me. _

Dream took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door before it creaked open.

“Dream?” came a question from Puffy, “What are you doing here?”

“Uh hi Mom, I need help with baby stuff,” Dream burst out. 

“What?” Puffy asked, needing clarification for what the male had said in his rushed answer.

Dream took a deep breath before starting to explain the story, “Well you see so there was this enderman girl and we had this thing going on but then she left and I forgot about her but apparently when we were doing you know what she got pregnant and gave birth to a baby but I didn’t know and yesterday I was walking home with spirit I heard a noise and I thought it was a mob and so I went to investigate and this child was sitting there in the rain so I took him in but I have no idea how to take care of a baby nor any supplies to so I thought I would come here to ask you because I know I was a difficult child especially since I’m not human and I really want to keep the baby because I don’t want him to grow up alone or be taken into the wrong hands and yeah.”

“So let me get this right, you messed around without protection and now you have an enderman dreamon hybrid?” Puffy declared. 

“...Surprise?” Dream griminced with a painful smile rising to his face behind the mask. 

“And you want me to show you how to take care of a baby?” 

“Please would you mind?” Dream mumbled shifting his gaze down to the baby who was staring at Puffy with an inquisitive look. 

Puffy sighed before opening the door wider and turning around with a simple, “Make sure you take off your shoes at the door,” over her shoulder. 

Dream felt the nerves crawling up his throat ready to pounce at any second relax as he stepped inside and toed off his shoes. He followed Puffy into the sitting room and sat across from her on a rocking chair. It was the same rocking chair he remembered from his childhood and he subconsciously started rocking lightly. Dream untied the shawl around his chest that held the baby there and let the baby relax resting on his chest. Since his mother raised him, Dream felt no need to keep his face hidden around her. He unclipped the mask from behind his head and set it on the table beside him. 

“So tell me about the baby. What does it eat? How does it sleep? What age is it? What gender is it? What do you call it?” Puffy questioned relaxing back into the chair she was on. 

“Well I gave him some milk last night and I think he took it well? He hasn’t like gotten sick or anything thus far. He slept pretty well I think, at least he was sleeping every time I went and checked on him. I don’t really know exactly how old he is but I’m guessing like 8 months? I think he’s a he? and I don’t really know what to call him. I’m not really good with picking names or anything.” Dream answered. 

“So the baby doesn’t have a name?” Puffy asked.

“No? Is that bad? Am I a bad parent? I just kind of want to wait until he can pick his own name I guess.” Dream replied. He moved his hand so it rested on the back of the baby laying on his chest and started rubbing.

“I don’t think that makes you a bad parent, your original name was Ranboo before you insisted it was Dream. So maybe make that a thing?” Puffy shrugged. “It’s totally up to you for what you call him but the idea of letting him name himself might help him.”

“Okay, I’m also here because I need advice on where I should get the stuff needed to take care of him and stuff but I don’t really want to walk into town with him or to get baby supplies because I don’t want anyone to know in case they might try and take him or something.” Dream uttered. 

“Well you will definitely need clothes, diapers, baby formula, toys, and a crib right now. I also think you should get two of your trusted friends and reveal this to them to ensure that something bad doesn’t happen to him if something happens to you. But I think I will be able to get you the supplies you need, Niki and I have been getting close and she knows where to find this stuff.” Puffy advised grabbing a pen and paper to start a list. 

“You would really do that?” Dream beamed up at her.

“Of course I am your mother, adopted or not. I can tell you truly want to take care of this little guy and that you care for him. Dream there is a certain softness to you that you rarely show and I think you need something that will help you and I think he is that thing. You have to open up to not only him but whoever you trust with the knowledge of him existing.” Puffy eyes softened as she looked at her son with a certain motherly love. 

“Thank you. I think I’m going to talk to Punz and Sapnap because they are the most trusted warriors I know and if something happens to him… I don’t know what I would do.”

“You are going to have to learn how to control those feelings. We live in a war-ridden area, with betrayals and violence happening left and right. You are going to have to learn how to show no weakness and most of all you are going to have to question if at any given moment, are you ready to give him up? You may want to protect but at moments him being with you might be the worse thing. You have to ask yourself if you’re going to be ready to give him up when the time comes.” Puffy said, watching Dream realize what she was saying. “I hate to cut this time short but Niki did say she was coming over for tea sometimes today and if you want to keep him a secret I would advise leaving before she accidentally stumbles in to find you with a baby resting on your chest.” Puffy stood, bringing the list over to the bookshelf adorning the walls. 

Dream straightened his back and situated the baby so he could easily wrap the shawl back around him to hold the baby to his chest. “Will you add to that list a baby carrier? I’m scared that the shawl isn’t very secured enough.” Dream asked, rising while holding the baby to prevent any instability.

“I believe I still have one tucked away somewhere from when you were a baby actually. Give me a second to run up to the attic.” Puffy sighed walking across the room. 

Dream watched his mother walk towards the direction of the attic and looked down at his kid. The baby gave him a toothless grin and Dream felt the corners of his lips twitch. He reached down and grabbed his mask from the table beside the rocking chair and clipped the mask back around his head, concealing his appearance to anyone that he didn’t trust. He felt a little twinge of something and raised the mask just enough so that he could give the baby a soft kiss on the forehead. “I think we are going to make a great team.” Dream smiled readjusting his mask as he saw Puffy return. 

“Turns out I do still have one. Here. You take it, I have no use for it now.” Puffy crossed the room towards her son with her arm that carried the baby carrier outstretched.

Dream grabbed it from her and set it down back on the chair. He held the baby to his chest and as he untied the shawl. 

“Can you hold him while I put this on?” Dream asked looking down at the baby.

“Yeah, hand him over. I want to at least hold my grandson for a little bit.” Puffy reached out and softly took the baby into her arms. Her eyes lightened looking down at the baby. She could see the resemblance between the father and son duo now that she got a proper look at the baby. 

As Dream finished fixing the carrier on his chest he looked up and saw his mother and son bonding and knew that everything was going to be alright for the time being. Any anxiety he had over his mother’s reaction had left as soon as she sat down with him. 

“Alright, I think I’m ready to go. I’m going to talk to Punz and Sapnap soon I believe. Will you tell them that I would like to meet them around the edges of town soon?” Dream inqueried, receiving the kid back from his mom before putting the baby in the carrier. 

“Yeah, I can do that. Now shoo before someone walks in and sees you.” Puffy said walking over to her son and giving his hand a tight squeeze before turning him around and pushing him towards that door. 

Dream put on his shoes and exited his mother’s house. He felt lighter now that he knew he had someone that would help him with the baby, but there was something that lingered in his mind that his mother said. 

_ Am I going to be willing to give the kid up when the time comes?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of the longest chapters and it was super fun to write but it took a bit :( sorry for the wait !

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
